


Now Touch Me, Baby

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Leather Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has a thing for Jack's leather fingerless gloves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Touch Me, Baby

After what seemed like hours of nothing but glancing brushes of fingertips, the gun callused fingers on Daniel's cock gave way to the smooth leather of Jack's fingerless gloves. Daniel hissed at the change in texture, sensitized by the long slow tease enough to imagine that he could feel the subtle change in temperature from hot fingers to cool leather as well.

Jack kept a slow stroking motion, using a loose grip at the base and closing his hand on the upstroke so that fingers gave way to leather by the time he reached the flare just below the glans. Every so often, Jack would skim the head of Daniel’s cock with his leather-clad palm, eliciting some creative cursing from his lover.

Jack pushed the index finger of his left hand into Daniel’s willing mouth, fucking it shallowly into the wet heat, letting Daniel show him what he wanted, letting Daniel suck him in further on each thrust until Daniel’s lips kissed the leather of Jack’s gloves.

Daniel’s hips pumped frantically into the air at the first contact of leather to lips, and Jack stopped the finger fucking to let Daniel take the lead. Daniel’s tongue snaked out to lick the underside of Jack’s gloved hand before pulling back to work his tongue under the seam to lick at the flesh of Jack’s palm. Jack groaned and pulled his hand away hastily, glaring at Daniel.

"Acht, stop that," he reprimanded, "this is my game."

Daniel grinned back unrepentantly and licked his lips in that totally innocent way he had that Jack claimed was highly suggestive.

"You think you're cute?" Jack growled.

"Oh, I think we both can agree on that." Daniel pumped his hips and drew Jack's eyes to the dildo in Daniel's ass as it slipped partially out. He could feel Jack's hot gaze on his asshole as he squeezed around the dildo and pushed down, forcing it all the way back into his tight opening. Jack's mouth fell open a little and Daniel could hear Jack's breath growing faster and he let his head loll back and the pillow with a heartfelt, "Jack. Jaaaack, please, baby please."

Jack kissed his stomach and wrapped a hand around Daniel's dick again. "I won't be rushed, Daniel." But he was already pumping gently, paying special attention to keep the leather in contact with that sweet bundle of nerves just under the head of Daniel's dick.

Jack pulled the dildo out of Daniel’s ass and slipped his thumb easily inside up to the first knuckle, up to where skin gave way to leather. Daniel swore he could actually feel the edges of the leather just brushing his sphincter, was sure of it when Jack began to twist his thumb, allowing the edge to brush his opening with each little movement.

“Give it up baby,” Jack whispered, soft but commanding, and Daniel did as he was told, trembling as he coated the leather of Jack’s glove with him come.

Jack stared at the spreading stain on his hands for only a moment before rolling Daniel over onto his back and pushing inside of him, pounding into him with none of the care and consideration he’d shown in bringing Daniel to his own release. Daniel’s whole body tingled with every furious thrust, pleasure giving way to almost-pain and back to pleasure again in the space of a heartbeat. Too quickly, Jack was crying out with his own release; a dead weight slumping against Daniel’s back.

Jack aimed a sloppy kiss at Daniel's ear and whispered, "Who's got the leather kink now?"

Daniel laughed exhaustedly into the pillow. "Oh, it's still you. Let me sleep for the next oh, I'd say a week should do it and I'll prove it. I think I still have Yu's slave outfit around here somewhere."

"Nothing to do with the outfit," Jack protested unconvincingly, "It was the miles and miles of naked Daniel skin revealed by the outfit."

"Sure, Jack, whatever you say." Daniel summoned the energy to pat Jack's hand in understanding.

Jack growled at him. "You're the one who just came all over my leathery touch. Leathered touch? Whatever, there was leather and touching involved, so you're the one with the leather kink."

Daniel laughed into his pillow but decided to concede to Jack's unconventional logic. "Fine, the leather kink's all mine. Next we'll start working on your thing for my wicked tongue."


End file.
